1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to the field of laryngeal mask airways. More specifically, the present invention discloses an intubation guide and laryngeal mask that can be used to simultaneously intubate and ventilate a patient.
2. Background of the Invention
Endotracheal tubes are also used in semi-emergency situations to ventilate patients with respiratory failure who may be conscious or semi-conscious. The conventional approach requires the patient to lie still while the physician inserts a rigid laryngoscope blade into the patient's mouth and trachea. Delivery of ventilation and/or oxygen is also interrupted during this period. The endotracheal tube is then inserted into place while the laryngoscope blade keeps the patient's airway open. Successful intubation depends on the patient being cooperative and completely relaxed, which unfortunately is often not the case. Even with a cooperative patient, intubation is very uncomfortable and can cause the patient to panic due to the difficulty in breathing during the procedure. This procedure can also result in a choking or gagging response that can cause the patient to regurgitate and aspirate contents from the stomach. One conventional response to these shortcomings has been to sedate the patient during intubation. Tranquilizers make the patient more cooperative and less likely to choke during intubation, but also tend to suppress the patient's breathing and blood pressure. These side effects may be unacceptable when dealing with a patient who already suffers from shallow or irregular breathing or depressed blood pressure. Therefore, a need exists for an improved device to guide insertion of an endotracheal tube and ensure that the patient's airway is open, and that also allows the patient to continue to receive air/oxygen during the insertion process.
Laryngeal masks have also been used for many years for several purposes. For example, laryngeal mask airways have been used to ventilate patients while preventing aspiration of secretions or stomach contents into the lungs. Some types of intubation guides include a laryngeal mask to seal the laryngeal inlet while directing the endotracheal tube into position through the larynx.
3. Prior Art
The prior art in the field includes the following:
U.S. Pat. No.Inventor4,240,417Holever4,351,328Bodai4,416,273Grimes4,509,514Brain4,848,331Northway-Meyer4,995,388Brain5,197,463Jeshuran5,241,956Brain5,249,571Brain5,282,464Brain5,297,547Brain5,303,697Brain5,305,743Brain5,391,248Brain5,355,879Brain5,584,290Brain5,632,271Brain5,642,726Owens et al.5,682,880Brain5,711,293Brain5,771,889Pagan5,871,012Neame et al.5,878,745Brain5,881,726Neame et al.5,890,488Burden5,896,858Brain5,937,860Cook5,979,445Neame et al.5,983,897Pagan6,012,452Pagan6,050,264Greenfield6,055,984Brain6,079,409Brain6,116,243Pagan
Holever discloses an adaptor to connect a ventilator to an endotracheal tube, while also permitting insertion of a suction tube.
Bodai discloses a system for simultaneous ventilation and endotracheal suctioning of a patient.
Grimes discloses a connector valve assembly for endotracheal tubes.
The Brain '514 patent discloses a laryngeal mask with a generally elliptical shape and a guide tube.
Northway-Meyer discloses a face mask and intubation guide, which includes a connector for ventilation through the face mask and intubation guide.
Brain '388 patent discloses a laryngeal mask with a soft flexible collar surrounding the lumen of the mask, and also having a drainage tube.
Jeshuran discloses a face mask and adaptor for endotracheal intubation.
The Brain '956 patent discloses a laryngeal mask airway with concentric drainage for esophageal discharge.
The Brain '571 patent discloses a laryngeal clamp airway.
The Brain '464 patent discloses a combined laryngeal mask and reflectance oximeter.
The Brain '547 patent discloses a laryngeal mask with an inflatable cuff and a V-shaped posterior side.
The Brain '697 patent discloses a laryngeal mask with a rigid handle at the proximal end of the guide tube.
The Brain '743 and '248 patents disclose a molding process for producing laryngeal masks.
The Brain '879 patent discloses a laryngeal mask with inflatable ring and inflatable back cushion.
The Brain '290 patent discloses a laryngeal mask with electrodes.
The Brain '271 patent discloses a laryngeal mask with a gastric drainage feature.
The Brain '880 patent discloses a laryngeal mask with a removable stiffener that can be attached to the guide.
The Brain '293 patent discloses a forming tool for deflating a laryngeal mask, such as that shown in the Brain '547 patent, prior to insertion.
The Pagan '889 patent discloses a mask assembly having an inflatable ring and a diaphragm attached to a backing plate.
The '012 patent to Neame et al. discloses a laryngeal mask with an inflatable bag.
The Brain '745 patent discloses a gastro-laryngeal mask with an inflatable cuff and a back cushion to engage the back wall of the pharynx.
The '726 patent to Neame et al. discloses a laryngeal mask with a cuff formed by interlocking ribs.
Burden discloses a coupling device for placing a stethoscope and an endotracheal tube in gaseous communication.
The Brain '858 patent discloses a laryngeal mask with a hinged bar to elevate the epiglottis.
Cook discloses a laryngeal mask with an inflatable toroidal peripheral portion having a recessed front notch.
The '445 patent to Neame et al. discloses a method for manufacture of a laryngeal mask in which the edges of the cuff are heat-sealed.
The Pagan '897 patent discloses a laryngeal mask with cuffs attached on both sides of a plate. The plate also forms a leading tip.
The Pagan '452 patent discloses a laryngeal mask with an air line extending to a foam cuff. The cuff can be compressed for insertion by applying suction to the air line.
Greenfield discloses a laryngeal mask requiring an obdurator inserted into the tube.
The Brain '984 patent discloses an endotracheal tube having tapered, closed nose with a triangular cross-section and lateral openings.
The Brain '409 patent discloses a laryngeal mask having a specific geometry for the guide tube and mask.
The Pagan '243 patent discloses a laryngeal mask with a plate separating two separate semi-annular cuffs bonded to opposite sides of the plate.
4. Solution to the Problem
None of the prior art references discussed above teaches or suggests a laryngeal mask airway that enables the patient to continue to be ventilated while being intubated. This system allows the endotracheal tube to be inserted and connected to a ventilator without interrupting the flow of air/oxygen to the patient's lungs.